Of Lies And Deceit
by Little Dinosaur
Summary: Fred and George become close friends with Hermione when they stay behind a year after failing their N.E.W.T's. Hermione refuses to admit that she is slowly falling for Fred but when he kisses her she confesses. The two date in secret, but then Fred does something Hermione will never forget. She vows to never trust anyone again. Why should she? After all, all guys are the same.
1. Chapter One - A New Friend

**Of Lies And Deceit - Chapter One**

* * *

**Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I don't own it! All rights go to Rowling for creating such an amazing masterpiece.**

* * *

**Authors Note- Hiya, Dino here! I absolutely loved writing this fic! Not much happens in the first chapter, but you get introduced to the characters in the story. As most of you probably know I like killing off some characters right at the beginning so that the few I have left behind I can focus on the same (apart from the main character of course.)  
This _is _in fact a Fremione fic, it's my second favorite pairing right after Dramione so yeah. I've never written a Fremione before so this is new territory for me. Hermione is a bit more OOC in this fic, she's more loose and not such a bookworm.  
Also! So there isn't any questions about this. This is set in THBP ALTHOUGH the trio are a year older, so they are 17 (and of age) in this fic - explaining why they can do magic out of school and the N.E.W.T's.  
The rest will come out later on in the story. Don't hesitate to review and tell me what you though of the first chapter! Constructive criticism always welcome and advice too :) Hope you enjoy reading this. **_**  
**_

**Love, Dino'xoxo**

* * *

_Too young, too dumb to realize that..._

_I should have bought you flowers,  
And held your hand.  
Should have gave you all my hours,  
When I had the chance.  
Take you to every party,  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance.  
Now my baby's dancing,  
But she's dancing with another man._

* * *

"Hermione, wake up, you're going to be late."

At the word 'late' Hermione sat up straight in her bed looking wide awake.

"Late? What? Where?" She questioned the woman in front of her.

"The Weasley family are expecting you at The Burrow in twenty minutes. I don't want to worry them with you being late." Mrs Granger smiled at her daughter, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and made her way back into the kitchen downstairs.

Hermione scrambled out of bed. She had completely forgotten about her plans to visit the Burrow. The Weasley family had invited her to stay over for a month before school started while her parents went on their annual trip to France. She gladly agreed and her parents were happy to let her go too. Rather clumsily she pulled on a purple velvet minidress. She used a few muggle products on her hair to tame it and then, upon straightening it, she tied it up in a messy bun. She smiled at the figure in the mirror and walked out of her room to meet her mother downstairs.

After breakfast Hermione had five minutes left to say goodbye to her parents. After the numerous hugs and kisses Hermione pulled out a small pouch of floo powder from her bag and sprinkled a pinch into the roaring fireplace in front of her. The flames turned a beautiful turquoise color and Hermione stepped in. The flames tickled her skin lightly and warmed her whole body up. She smiled for the last time to her parents.

* * *

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Hermione spoke loudly, wiping her dress of any stray ash. No reply.

"Hello?"

"Hey 'Mione!" Hermione nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh my god! Fred you scared me!" She peeled Fred's hands of her eyes and thumped him on the chest angrily. Fred laughed in reply.

They shared a hug and Fred pulled her into the kitchen.

"Where's Molly and Arthur?" Hermione questioned as she sat down at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"They went with Ginny and Ron to our Aunt's. They won't be back for a few days. George is in London, so for now it's just you and me." He smiled at her. "Want some tea?"

Hermione nodded.

"What's George doing in London?" She asked curiously again.

"Joke shop, the store's selling out since we're going on a temporary hiatus." He answered handing her a white mug.

"Why? What happened?"

Fred laughed sheepishly.

"George and I are staying back a year. Turns out we failed our N.E.W.T's." He smiled awkwardly at Hermione, waiting for a five hour speech about the importance of these tests, but she didn't.

"So that means you're in our year? Maybe I could help you and George with the tests and studying and stuff?"

"Sure 'Mione." He smiled at the brunette casually, putting his cup in the sink.

* * *

Days passed and Hermione and Fred started getting used to the house being just for the two of them. Not that they spent too much time in it anyway. Fred decided to tour Hermione around Ottery St. Catchpole. Although it was a tiny little village there were a few interesting places. Fred took Hermione to a small café near The Burrow which Hermione loved to go to every now and then. But her favorite place of all was the St. Catchpole Gallery. She loved the muggle artwork there and Fred, although he didn't admit to it, loved it here too. They went there at least twice during the week.

When the Weasley's returned Hermione was both happy and sad at their arrival. She missed the peace and quiet that she and Fred shared every day, but she was glad to have Ginny and the whole family back. The house was more warm and welcoming with everyone laughing, chattering and playing games. She could finally hang out with Ron again, gossip about boys with Ginny, and stay up till late eating popcorn and watching horrors with the twins.

"Hey, I was wondering," Hermione suddenly spoke in the middle of breakfast one day, "Is Harry joining us at some point?"

"Yes dear, Dumbledore said something about bringing him here a week before term starts." Mrs. Weasley answered smiling.

"Oh, okay, that's cool. It's kinda weird not having him around all the time."

Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, I miss him too 'Mione." Then upon realizing what she said she blushed furiously.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud.


	2. Chapter Two - Going Home

**Of Lies And Deceit - Chapter Two**

* * *

**Disclaimer - If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

* * *

Hermione stared in awe as Ron jumped onto Harry's bed.

"Ron! Don't hit him!" Hermione shouted as the ginger boy launched himself at Harry with a pillow in hand.

She shook her head and zoned out as the two talked excitedly.

"How're you Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Hermione replied slowly.

The two friends continued their story till Ginny walked in. Hermione smiled and embraced the small girl in a bear hug.

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," Ginny said, looking irritable. "Hi, Harry."

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"It's her," said Ginny, plonking herself down on Harry's bed. "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me! You'd think I was about three!"

"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."

Harry was astonished to hear Hermione talking about Mrs. Weasley like this and could not blame Ron for saying angrily, "Can't you two lay off her for five seconds?"

"Oh, that's right, defend her," snapped Ginny. "We all know you can't get enough of her."

This seemed an odd comment to make about Ron's mother. Starting to feel that he was missing something, Harry said, "Who are you talking about?"

But his question was answered before he could finish it. The bedroom door flew open again, and Harry instinctively yanked the bed covers up to his chin so hard that Hermione and Ginny slid off the bed onto the floor.

A young woman was standing in the doorway, a woman of such breathtaking beauty that the room seemed to have become strangely airless. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow. To complete this vision of perfection, she was carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray.#

"'Arry," she said in a throaty voice. "Eet 'as been too long!"

As she swept over the threshold toward him, Mrs. Weasley was revealed, bobbing along in her wake, looking rather cross.

"There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!"

"Eet was no trouble," said Fleur Delacour, setting the tray across Harry's knees and then swooping to kiss him on each cheek: He felt the places where her mouth had touched him burn. "I 'ave been longing to see you 'Arry. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh ... is she here too?" Harry croaked.

"No, no, silly boy," said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, "I mean next summer, when we... but do you not know?"

Her great blue eyes widened and she looked reproachfully at Mrs. Weasley, who said, "We hadn't got around to telling him yet."

Fleur turned back to Harry, swinging her silvery sheet of hair so that it whipped Mrs. Weasley across the face.

"Bill and I are going to be married!"

"Oh," said Harry blankly. He could not help noticing how Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were all determinedly avoiding one another's gaze. "Wow. Er... congratulations!"

She swooped down upon him and kissed him again.

"Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming 'zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well, enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!"

With these words she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Mum hates her," said Ginny quietly.

"I do not hate her!" said Mrs. Weasley in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"They've known each other a year," said Ron, who looked oddly groggy and was staring at the closed door.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. Its all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and center."

"Including you and Dad," said Ginny slyly.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Whereas Bill and Fleur . . . well. . . what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's -"

"A cow," said Ginny, nodding. "But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour. ... I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, I'd better get on. ... Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry."

Hermione zoned out once again when Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room. Ron, Ginny and Harry continued discussing Bill and Fleur, occasionally she caught out the occasional 'Phlegm' and 'Cow' from Ginny and a few huffs from Ron.

* * *

Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Three black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls," said Ron hoarsely, jumping up to join Hermione at the window.

"And there are three of them," said Harry, hastening to her other side.

"One for each of us," said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Oh no ... oh no ... oh no ..."

She gripped both Harry and Ron tightly around the elbows.

The owls were flying directly at the Burrow, three handsome tawnies, each of which, it became clear as they flew lower over the path leading up to the house, was carrying a large square envelope.

"Oh no!" squealed Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed past them and opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All three of them lifted their right legs.

Hermione moved forward. The letter addressed to her was tied to the leg of the owl on the left. She untied it with fumbling fingers. To her right, Harry was trying to detach his own results; to his right, Ron's hands were shaking so much he was making his whole owl tremble.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke. At last, Hermione managed to detach the envelope. She slit it open quietly and unfolded the parchment inside.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

Pass Grades

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Hermione

Charms - O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - E  
Transfiguration - O  
Care of Magical Creatures - O  
Arithmacy - O

History of Magic - O  
Herbology- O  
Astronomy O  
Potions - O  
Ancient Runes - O

Muggle Studies - O

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! __A EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS? _Hermione couldn't say that she wasn't expecting this though. She wasn't very good at practical things, and Defense was never really her 'strong' subject. She started biting of the tips of her nails in panic, nearly knocking Ron over when he tried to pull the sheet out of her hand.

"Come on Hermione! It can't be that bad." He laughed looking over the brunettes shoulder, "All outstanding but Defense? Is that really what you are so worried about? Hermione this is PERFECT!" He shouted in her ear, laughing as she punched him in the chest.

"What's all the commotion?"

A sleepy Fred tumbled down the stairs in his blue pajamas. He had obviously not realized that Harry had woken up at least an hour before.

"Oh, Harry? You're awake?" He said confused, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We just got our O.W.L results Fred!" Ron shouted wafting the parchment in front of his brothers face, "Look!"

Fred took the piece of paper from Ron.

"More than I got.." He yawned out, "What about you 'Mione?"

"She got 10 out standings!" Ron shouted before Hermione opened her mouth.

"Well done 'Mione!" Fred smiled, hugging the younger girl.

"But- I..I.. I got an exceeds expectations in defense." She moaned out, blushing.

"'Mione that's still amazing!" Fred exclaimed, grabbing the brunette by the shoulders. "Hey, don't worry, you'll do great in your N.E.W.T's. If you want I can help you with your defense, you'll be amazing in no time." He gave her another hug and started making himself a coffee.

* * *

"Au revoir, 'Errmione," said Fleur happily, hugging her good-bye. Ron hurried forward, looking hopeful, but Ginny stuck out her foot and Ron fell, sprawling in the dust at Fleur's feet. Furious, red-faced, and dirt-spattered, he hurried into the car without saying good-bye.

There were two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits that moved forward the moment the cars stopped waiting for them at the station and, flanking the party, marched them into the station without speaking.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," said Mrs. Weasley, who seemed a little flustered by this austere efficiency. "Harry had better go first." She looked inquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Harry's upper arm, and attempted to steer him toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Hermione laughed as she heard Harry mutter, "I can walk, thanks.", jerking his arm out of the Auror's grip. He pushed his trolley directly at the solid barrier, ignoring his silent companion, and found himself, a second later, standing on platform nine and three-quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd.

Hermione and the Weasley's joined him within seconds. Without waiting to consult his grim-faced Auror, Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione to follow him up the platform, looking for an empty compartment.

"Um, Ron, Harry, I hope you don't mind but I wanted to sit with Fred and George for a while. They wanted to show me some of their new inventions for the joke shop. Those fake wands look really good!" She quickly muttered out, jumbling her words together and rushed off to a compartment on the left of the train.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron said, cocking his head to the side, confused, "Think she's still worried about that exceeds expectations?"

Harry shrugged. Hermione obviously had taken a liking to the twins. He smiled knowingly to himself and pulled Ron by the arm into the compartment.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yay! Another chapter! /Dance. ****As you can see this chapter was a lot longer, like I promised ;) I'm actually so happy, 3 favorites, 5 follows and 110 views! Every time I look the number increases. I'm literally so excited to post this :3**

**This chapter actually wouldn't have been posted if it wasn't for me talking to LunaWeasley394 and for her review. It was quite motivational that someone had taken the time to write a review and everything. Oh, I feel so warm and jolly. Oh dear, talking like the queen again... :D**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Silly clueless Ron. Glad Harry's noticing something. Eh? But I'm not going to make things TOO obvious just yet. Hermione herself only thinks of Fred and George as big brothers right now, and so does Fred let me tell you, not one single time has he thought about 'Mione that way... yet. YET. MUAHAH. Okay, that's enough :P**

**Cya till next time guiseee, byeee :***

**Love, Dino'xoxo**


End file.
